A Fairyless Fairytail
by TheUnleashedScurtle
Summary: "He almost laughed at the girl in front of him. "Yes, I do need to see your ID," he said through a wolfish smile. Her lips came together in an angry expression that, instead of intimidating, made her look like a child throwing a tantrum." Gajeel and Levy story. Not a one-shot, but I'm kind of winging it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

He almost laughed at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I do need to see your ID," he said through a wolfish smile.

Her lips came together in an angry expression that, instead of intimidating, made her look like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I _am_ 21\. You know it, too!"

Her tight little fists shot down in rhythm with her foot stomping. Gajeel finally lost it and gave her a hearty laugh. She stared him down for a few more seconds before reaching for the bag hanging from her shoulder. He continued to laugh as she dug through it for her wallet, mumbling curses and death threats his way. Eventually she slammed the little plastic card on the bar victoriously.

He picked it up and inspected it carefully, holding it up to compare the picture with the girl in front of him. She'd been to Fairy Tail plenty of times before. It was hard to miss such a cute little thing like her among the usual rowdy crowd. Although he was confident no one here would serve to minors, the expression on her face right now was priceless.

"Hmm. I don't know…"

Fiery eyes widened at him. He smiled broadly at her reaction, but placed the ID in front of her again.

"Fine. Fine. What will it be, little one?"

She took a seat on one of stools and stared blankly at him.

"Actually, I think I just want some pink lemonade…"

Her cheeks went bright red. He leaned on the bar behind him as he crossed his arms.

"You walk into my bar, force me to believe you're not skipping school to be here, and then order… a pink lemonade?"

"Hey!"

That wolfish smirk came back on his face. He decided to ignore her request, opting to make a light blue cocktail. She gave the glowing drink an odd look.

"Go on," he rolled his eyes and stepped back. "It's not poison. Promise."

He watched her tentatively take a small sip. She looked up at him with surprise.

"It's good."

He gave her a cocky smile. "As if there was ever a doubt."

She frowned at his arrogance.

"So, what exactly is a..." his eyes roamed over her, "...young lady... like yourself, doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Ungodly?" The girl glanced at her watch. "It's only twelve."

Disgust came over Gajeel's features. "Anything before 2 p.m. should be illegal."

She found his expression amusing but managed not to smile.

"If it's that bad, then why are you open this early?"

"I'm expecting someone. And you haven't answered my question."

She tilted her cute little face to look up at him questioningly. After a few seconds she looked away.

"I don't know. I was unsure about... something." She shrugged her shoulders. "I sort of found myself here."

He didn't say anything, opting to simply stare at her from over crossed arms. She began to feel conscious of herself, but stared back. She knew about the pierced man, but had never actually had a conversation with him. That in itself was odd, considering she'd been sneaking into Fairy Tail for years and was familiar with all the workers. She supposed she'd avoided him at first due to her age, but even after it was okay for her to be there she still kept her distance. Maybe it was the mass of long black hair, or the way the piercings screamed dangerous. Perhaps it was simply the way he looked at her, like she was prey he enjoyed taunting.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Levy turned to see who else would be at a bar so early in the morning and saw a tall, curvy redhead through the glass doors. Gajeel went around the bar to greet her. They exchanged a few quiet sentences and he gestured towards the back area.

"This might take a while so just help yourself to whatever. On the house. Just don't get blackout drunk if you're gonna drive," he said to the bluenette as they passed by. They disappeared without waiting for a response.

It made sense to Levy that he would have a girlfriend. He was quite good looking in his own way, even with all the piercings and messy hair. And he did mention he'd been expecting somebody when Levy showed up, so she couldn't be upset to find herself alone in a bar at midday.

"Cheers," she whispered to herself before downing the blue drink.

* * *

Levy did end up helping herself to a few more drinks before finally heading out about two hours later. She stumbled into the restaurant where an anxious young man flagged her down to a booth. He smiled at her brightly when she reached him; it reminded her of the dogs at the shelter that got excited when anyone passed by.

"Hey! For a minute there I thought you'd bailed on me," he said. She smiled at him, probably a bit too widely.

"No, no. I was... doing something... and lost track of time. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "No worries. I'm just glad you came."

It was their third date. Levy had been working with Jet for a while at the university and, after many attempts on his behalf, she finally caved in and gave him a chance. He turned out to be a nice enough guy. Funny, even. Sometimes when Levy thought of him, she thought she could live a good life with him. Nothing exciting or flashy, but perhaps a calm, stable relationship is what she really needed. At this very moment, however, she was glad she'd had a few drinks already to get her through a rather mediocre date.

Jet walked her home. She wondered to herself why he seemed so fidgety. It wasn't until they reached the entrance of her apartment building that she remembered what Lucy had told her.

 _"The third date is important. If it goes well, then usually that's when the couple is supposed to..."_

Levy's cheeks went red as they stared at each other awkwardly by the door. "I had a good time."

"Me, too. I really like you, Levy. And I look forward to spending more time with you..."

He let his words hang there. She nodded and looked away, feeling kind of bad. She didn't want to discourage him from asking her out again, but she also had no intention of sleeping with him yet. After another awkward silence he swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"Well, I will see you around. Maybe catch a movie next time?"

Air she didn't realize she'd been holding finally released. "Yes, that sounds nice."

She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before quickly going in.

When Levy got through the doors of her fifth floor apartment, her body told itself to crash on the couch nearby. With a shrug, she raided the fridge for more alcohol. There was only half a bottle of some fruity drink Lucy left there from their last sleepover. She put some music on as she drank it and went back to the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a long while, demanding it to make Jet a less boring, more attractive person. . _Like the pierced guy,_ her drunken mind whispered. For a second Levy went along with it, until she realized what she was talking about.

 _No, Levy,_ she reprimanded.

 _Not the pierced guy._

 _He's bad news._

 _Probably._

 _And he has that gorgeous redhead._

 _You could never compete with legs like those._

She kicked her legs up to get a better look at them. Her head tilted to the side as she studied them. Her nose wrinkled and her cheeks puffed.

 _I'm just as pretty as any of them. He'll see._

It took her another three hours, and the rest of the bottle, to find the right outfit and put on make-up correctly. Her determination, however, only increased by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should I call a cab?"

Gajeel glanced back at Cana, who stood at the door holding a phone. His eyes were drawn back to the little troublemaker that security had to thrown out of the bar. She stumbled forward a few steps, clearly too drunk to know where she was going.

"Nah," he replied as he moved to get a hold of the girl before she fell or got lost. "I'll make sure she gets home safely. Hold down the fort for me, will ya?"

Cana eyed the inebriated bluenette with concern before deciding she would be safe with Gajeel. She'd known him for a while now and even though he came off as... intense... Cana knew he wouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl. "Sure thing, boss."

The girl resisted Gajeel's hold on her arm for a few seconds until she realized it was him. He got a look from her that produced a smirk on his lips. He was sure from their interactions earlier that she wouldn't openly look at him like that sober. Ignoring her advances he searched the small purse she loosely held. Given the limited amount of space, all she had on her was some cash, lipstick, a set of keys and... her driver's license. Bingo.

The ride to her apartment was a challenge if he was honest with himself. Yet somehow he managed to keep her greedy hands at bay and turn a deaf ear to the teasing words coming out her sweet lips. Finding her apartment was relatively easy, and she passed out as soon as he sat her on her couch. That he was glad for. Satisfied, he turned to leave.

He wasn't sure what, but something inside him made him hesitate by the door. With a groan he eyed the place for a phone and walked to the kitchen landline. He looked around the area for a bit but found no phone book or list of contacts. He sighed deeply and dialed the last number called. His eyes glance between the girl curled up on the couch and the door. After a few rings, a groggy voice answered.

"Levy? It's almost midnight. You better have a good reason for calling...Wait, it's almost midnight? Did you just get home?" Gajeel was about to explain the situation to her but her voice grew louder and exponentially faster the more she talked. "

"Did your date with Jet really go that well? You guys did it, didn't you?! You have to tell me every detail! How big was his-"

"This isn't her!" Gajeel said rather loudly. He absolutely did not want to hear the rest of that. He cleared his throat and said it again at a decent volume. "This isn't Levy. My name is Gajeel Redfox. I run the bar Fairytail downtown. She needed some help getting home."

"Oh?" The perky voice answered with concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Do you know her well? I was hoping someone could come look after her through the night. You know, just in case..."

"Oh," she said again. "Yes, she is my best friend. Give me a minute, I'll be right there! Don't go anywhere!"

"Okay, good. I'm gonna leav-"

She hung up. He ran a hand over his face and looked around. _Why do you get into situations like these you dumbass?_

He didn't have to stand around awkwardly for too long, as the door opened just moments after the call.

"I'm assuming you're Gajeel?" a hot blonde asked him. Her bunny slippers shuffled across the carpet as her outstretched hand reached for his.

"Yes. You must be... Levy's friend. From the phone. That was pretty quick."

"Oh, I live two doors down. My name is Lucy, by the way," she said with a blush.

He gave her a court nod and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'll be leaving now..."

"Right. Thank you for the call. That was really nice of you, to bring her home and everything."

"Don't mention it."

With that he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Lucy gazed after where he'd been. The man looked kinda scary but considering the state Levy was in she was glad he'd been around. Levy stirred on the couch, drawing Lucy's attention back to her. It was odd that Levy had had anything to drink, let alone gotten drunk. It made Lucy worry over her date with Jet earlier.

She hoped everything was okay.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead," Lucy chirped from the kitchen.

Levy glanced at the clock on the stove and groaned. 2 p.m.

"What... happened?" she asked thickly. "Ah... it's so bright in here."

Lucy laughed at Levy cowering from the sunlight streaming through the living room sliders. "You got plastered last night."

"I... what?"

"Drunk. You got stupid drunk," she giggled.

"Ugh. I feel terrible..."

"That's the hangover speaking. Here."

Lucy placed a plate with breakfast and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks," Levy said lamely.

"Oh, don't thank me," Lucy replied mischievously. "Thank Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome that brought you home last night."

Levy gave her a confused look until her memory caught up with her. Her eyes widened and her face flared with embarrassment. "No..."

Lucy smiled widely at her. "Yes. Oh, yes. He called me last night to come look after you after he brought you home."

Levy buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god..."

Her memory became clearer and clearer, and her horror just increased with each passing second.

 _"C'mon big guy, don't tell me you're scared of a little girl like me?"_

 _She licked her lips and placed her hand on Gajeel's knee as he drove._

 _He gently placed her hand back on her own lap._

 _She pouted at him. Her arms crossed high on her chest, pushing her small breasts together. She caught him glance at her and his eyes lingered on her body for a fraction of a second too long. A smile slowly spread over her face._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _She placed her feet on the dashboard, causing her dress to ride higher on her thighs. "Just stretching, that's all," she said with feigned innocence._

 _"Put your feet back down," he complained._

 _She bit her bottom lip with a look. "Why don't you make me?"_

 _He pointedly looked forward and took a deep breath._

"Oh. My. God," she repeated to herself.

She shut her eyes tight and banged her head on the table. "I can't believe I did that."

"Did what?"

The phone rang before Levy brought herself to acknowledge last night aloud.

"I'll get it. Hello. McGarden residence, Lucy speaking."

Levy rolled her eyes at Lucy's perky voice. Her head threatened to explode with each syllable.

"Hi, Jet. How's it going?... Looking for Levy? Oh, right, this is her apartment. Sometimes I forget, silly me."

At the sound of his name Levy sprung up to give Lucy a look. _I'm not here._

"I'm sorry, but she is unavailable right now... the flu I think... yeah... I'll let her know...no problem...you too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. For now. When you feel better you're telling what exactly happened yesterday. Got it?"

Levy shook her head up and down slowly to keep it from detaching from her neck. When she was done eating she went back to bed. Pieces of last night flashed in her mind, with Gajeel's smirking face being the last thing she saw before everything went black.


End file.
